


Clearly Perfect

by Senket



Series: House Dynamics [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade visits the Holmes house in the summer between fifth and sixth year- and gets along with Sherlock. If Mycroft wasn't sure he was in love before, he certainly is now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearly Perfect

It's most of the way through July when Mycroft finally manages to convince Greg to come over. The Holmes estate is sprawling to say the least, acres of woods his great-great-grandfather used to hunt at night with his unusually-large screech owl swooping at his side. Not a very good hunter, that man was, what with his owl scaring away all the real game. (Nor a good shot.) But there was a dry well in the woods, with a staircase build spiralling down the inside, and down that well a great underground river had dried up, diverted somewhere. There were some interesting family legends about the caves attached to that dry river, and Mycroft was more than happy to dangle it in front of Greg, a promise for adventure.

Greg turned up at nine thirty on a Sunday morning, when Mycroft was still lazing in bed; by the time he managed to get up, dressed and downstairs to the dining room, Greg was being happily fed by their over-excited house elf Cinnamon, chatting pleasantly with his mother. Mycroft paused in the doorway, merely looking. Greg was excessively sunned; his dark skin made his teeth all the whiter, and he kept smiling, eyes sparking with mirth. Not that Mycroft hadn't already been fantasizing about Greg for the past few months, but _Christ_. He sighed. "Morning."

"Mycroft!" Greg moved to get up but Cinnamon, apparently quite pleased to have someone who was neither a picky eater nor on a diet in the house for once, boldly pushed him back into his seat to try and feed him some goose pate and sweet plums.

Mrs. Holmes rose instead to kiss him good morning on both cheeks, mostly to whisper in his ear how 'lovely and dashing this young man is'.

'Mother!' he whispered back, scandalized- she laughed at his blush.

\-------

"Sherlock, go away."

"Mother said I could come with you if you watched out for me!"

"I don't want to watch out for you. You always get into trouble!"

Sherlock was seven and a half, which make him just a little more than half Mycroft's age (who was not turning fifteen for another month), something he had apparently decided made him finally old enough to be included.

He was still small for his age, skinny and permanently underfed despite Cinnamon's efforts (not only was he a picky eater, but he kept changing what he would and would not eat.) Despite Greg being about twice his height and at least three times his weight (if not four, because Greg was thin enough but all muscle, something Mycroft often got distracted by), Sherlock stomped straight up to the boy and glared up at him.

"You get Mycroft for months and I only get him during the summer! It's not fair."

Mycroft was expecting Greg to tell his little brother off, or to turn his eyes to Mycroft was a pleading 'what do I do? You take care of it' sort of expression. Maybe. People did a lot worse when faced with Sherlock sometimes. Greg did glance at Mycroft but only with amusement. He crouched by the boy, patting unruly curls. "You're absolutely right."

"And anyway, shouldn't you be with your little sister? Why are you here stealing my brother? You should go back. Your parents need more money anyway, you should be working. Not here."

"Sherlock," Mycroft warned, feeling a flutter of panic.

Greg's laugh startled him. "You're a cheeky little brat, aren't you?" He stood up, taking Sherlock with him, slinging to boy over his shoulder. Sherlock shrieked and squirmed but Greg kept a firm grip on his waist, walking away towards the woods. "My little sister has some friends over today. And if you're so smart, you would already know that I've been working outside almost all summer. I got the week off for my birthday!"

He jostled his shoulder, making Sherlock bounce and shout again. Despite his complains, Sherlock appeared to be laughing.

Mycroft drew in a long breath before hurrying after Gregory's long stride, catching the drift of conversation.

( "So guess how old I am now."  
"Sixteen. Easy."  
"And how do you know?"  
"You're in Mycroft's year."  
"Did he tell you that?"  
"It's obvious. ....Are you going to come back for his birthday?"  
"Maybe. Do you want me to?"  
"....Maybe." )

Mycroft already liked Greg, of course. It was hard not to. But now, he was maybe mostly in love.


End file.
